Mlp fim mini episodes white warrior season 1 episode 1-2
by lightishredpony21
Summary: My first ever story told in episodes. there will be more, sooooo... U NO LIKE PONIEZ U NO HATE!
1. 1-2

White warrior ep 1 se 1

"We need to leave NOW!" White paw yelled gathering every bit of his research he could carry, "grab everything you can't live without and run! NOW PLEASE! They're coming little paw! NOW!" He screamed at his daughter as loud as an angry farmer yells at the crows in the field. He was scared.

"Who daddy, who is coming?" Little paw muttered wiping her eyes from her nap. "Who are they?" White paw gave a sigh of fear. "I knew you would need to know eventually, well here goes. Along time ago our ancestors had a long bloodline of warriors who fought for Equestria, they sought out their duties to protect us from here to a long ago lost empire made of pure crystal. One particular day however the king and queen of this empire became ungrateful and greedy letting evil consume them eventually leading to the queen killing her husband, but his spirit was not at rest he was not at rest that-of course-is a different story. After leaving her husband as well as her kingdom to die..." He explained the changelings, the disguise tactics and the way he and his ancestors had been fighting for years. "... And it doesn't help that we're part wolf" they were walking along the trail now not knowing what was ahead except of course the weeds and branches he was whacking down with his scythe. "Watch out" he exclaimed pulling his daughter back with his magic. She opened her eyes to see a patch of poison joke she only missed because of her dad. "You need to be more careful, Hun" he said and let out a small sigh of relief. "Sorry daddy I was paying more attention to the rainbow girl." He stared down at his daughter strangely. "Rainbow girl, are you sure you don't need a drink, I've seen some really colorful ponies but none with an actual rainbow mane, tail, or coat." It wasn't a lie he really never met anypony like that before.

A little while later they came upon a small village at the edge of the forest. "Put your hood on honey." "yes daddy." The two now hooded ponies walked through the town suspicious of everything around them. "What do we do dad?" the daughter asked in a whisper as if everypony was listening in to hear the words coming from her mouth. "Just keep walking and stay close!" He replied back in a whisper-like voice just in case.

But unbeknownst to them somepony watched and followed them for quite awhile he/she was coming with unknown intentions, oh and crisalys.

White warrior ep 2 se 1

Walking through the town he and his daughter found themselves in a crowd of many ponies gathering in a building. white paw couldn't tell wether it was day or night, he didn't ask anypony what was going on, being far too cautious to even ask anypony new and not put a blade to their neck before that. Doing something like that in a populated area never ended good. He kept to himself mostly, he did however let Little Paw climb on him to get a good view.

"See anything?" "no not yet." They whispered to each other quietly. "Well my back is starting to hurt let me know if you do." The curtains opened giving way to the mayor of the town 'ponyville' the 30-40 year old mare announced that the princess was here to raise the sun, Except that she was missing! Then a deep blue mare appeared in the place that the princess was supposed to be. Immediately He pulled his scythe recognizing the pony of the moons nightmare moon.

"Oh a rebel and a wolfie too, hm how does that scythe of power feel when you're identity is shown" "I'd rather have my identity shown than let an evil like you take over!" He yelled out, he then took a leap readying his scythe for attack and struck her right on the eye. "Agh!" Nightmare screamed. Drips of blood fell down to the floor. He went for another strike, but Little Paw yelled. "Go daddy yeah!" White Paw looked to see her cheering, but got distracted by it. Nightmare used this as an advantage, and struck back knocking him away.

To be continued...


	2. 3-4

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"White warrior ep 3 se 1/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Daddy daddy, wake up wake up, please" little paw cried as her dear father laid unmoving on the ground "please." A few seconds past before White paw's eyes flew open. "Help me get up." White paw said stumbling to get to his own paws. "I'm fine honey." He said when he was up, bandaging his wounds. Two mares from the hospital came rushing forward with a cart full of blankets, needles, pills, etc. things you would see in a normal hospital. "I am going after her, it's my duty as a half blood." He said pushing the ponies from the hospital away. "No it's not safe." One of the nurses replied, "Especially with these wounds." The other added. "Humph" he groaned back. "I am leaving, take care of little paw. That's scenario 14 sub title 26 lp." He teleported through the night, and through the everfree forest. A glimpse of something caught his eye, so he watched it. "What the hay?" it was -surprisingly- a group of ponies!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"White warrior ep 4 se 1/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ponies don't come here it's forbidden, so who are they?" he said confused as heck. He teleported when one of them even glimpsed at him. He had mastered teleportation, making it so he could do it silently with no flash. He was curious to know what they'd do. It was pretty odd after all. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After a little bit they past challenges, that seemed like they were planted there. He noticed a smoke cloud, it seemed to be causing the problems. One of the six was light blue with (to his surprise) a rainbow colored mane and tail! "Wow" he said "she's kinda cute." He covered his mouth realizing what he said. He sighed and continued to follow the ponies silently/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Watching the ponies on their adventure, he felt another unwanted presence awaiting to meet him. Meanwhile however, little paw sits in Ponyville "That's scenario 14 sub tittle 26 lp." Her father's voice echoed that one sentence meant so much. 'Left alone, guard supplies, don't follow but most importantly protect yourself.' She spoke to one of the ponies, "do you have a blacksmith in town?" "Oh uh yes, yes we do." The ponies had her follow them to the blacksmith. "The name's iron spark, what can I do ya' for." The purple and yellow pony said. "Oh no not us, her." The left one said pointing to the pink and black filly who was starring at the swords and knives in the glass. "Well you should know that those need practice little lady." "That one." "Uh a-are ya' sure." She threw a large bag of gold coins on the counter. He was surprised by this, and said "alright but only if you earn it show me." She took the knife and stabbed, sliced and basically mutilated the dummy in the back of the store. "Alright, it's yours. Be careful with that." He gave the chance to her, and watched her leave. "I have to tell my brother about this!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"To be continued.../div 


End file.
